Our Little Miracle
by leighann415
Summary: Story for AllisonLinday's birthday. Little Ricky becomes a father, and remembers his own father and mother. First I Love Lucy story. R&Rs welcome! :)


**Author's Note:** This story is for my friend Allison, AllisonLindsay, who has a birthday today (July 4th). This is my first attempt at an _I Love Lucy_ story, and while it was weird writing Little Ricky being older, I loved the idea of him falling in love with a girl named Lucy. Please R&R, and I hope you all enjoy! :)

Ricky Ricardo Jr. stared at his newborn son. He was a father. He now understood what his father was feeling when he was born. If his father were alive, he'd be proud to be a grandfather. His mother would be proud too, if not a little annoyed at being a grandmother at her age. Suddenly, he missed his parents like he never had before. He wished they were around to give him advice and encouragement. But thankfully, he had a loving wife. And as fate would have it, was also named Lucy. She didn't have his mother's famous red hair, but she was a wonder. Ricky fell in love with her because of her personality, not her name. He had no doubt his mother was smiling in heaven. Along with his father and Aunt Ethel and Uncle Fred. It was a hard blow when everybody he loved died one by one. But once he met his Lucy, he didn't feel lonely anymore.

"Hey there, little man." Ricky said as he cradled his son against his arms. Lucy was still asleep after the long and tiring ordeal of bringing their son into the world. But it was an exhilarating experience. One that he would never forget, for sure. Ricky knew he should get a few minutes' sleep too, but he couldn't stop looking at this new and strange being in his arms. He couldn't believe it was his.

Suddenly, the baby began to cry. Ricky was a brand new parent, and he didn't know what to do. He almost started to panic until he remembered his father's love of music. His father was the best performer of anyone Ricky knew or heard of.

And so, an idea began to form. He smiled to himself, thinking of his mother's famous ideas. He began to sing a song that he remembered from his childhood.

"_There's a brand new baby in our house. The nicest little gift we've ever had. How much fuller life's become. No one knows what makes it hum. 'Til you call each other mommy and dad_."

He looked over at his sleeping wife. He couldn't wait till she was awake. He continued on with the song. It seemed to be working.

"_I never knew what heaven was, til I held an angel in my arms_…"

Ricky couldn't get through the rest of the song without crying himself. He still had a record of his father singing this that his father had recorded when his mother was in the hospital delivering him. As soon as they returned home, he would dig it out and play it for this little baby, who he realized didn't have a name yet.

He noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye, and he saw that his Lucy was awake and looking at him.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Want to hold your son? I think he wants his mommy."

Lucy looked at the bundle in his arms. She couldn't believe she had just given birth to a boy. A boy! What she wanted all along. Even though she grew up with brothers, she couldn't help but wish for a little boy to call her own. And now she had one.

Ricky carefully placed the baby into Lucy's arms. Immediately, he must've known this was his mother, because he opened his eyes for the first time.

Ricky exclaimed, "Would you look at that!"

Lucy was speechless. "The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. The look like yours."

"No, they look like my dad's." Ricky said with a sad smile. "I've been thinking about him a lot today. I wish he could be here with us. My mom too. They would've loved you, you know."

"I wish I could've met them. I think this little guy needs a name." Lucy smiled.

"I've had some thoughts on that. And I think I want to name him Gabriel. Gabriel Ricky Ricardo. Because he's our little angel."

"Gabriel…I like it. I don't think I could get along with having two Ricky's in the same house anyway." She flashed another smile.

Just then, the door knocked, and it was the nurse, named Allison. "Sorry you two, but I need to take him to get checked now."

Lucy's smile faded a little. "Ok, Nurse Allison." They had become friendly with the doctors and nurses at the hospital. "Mommy will see you shortly, Gabriel."

Allison grinned. "Gabriel is a wonderful name."

As the nurse and Gabriel left the room, Ricky hugged his wife. "You're going to make the best mother to our little Gabe."

"I hope so. I know I've got a wonderful husband, who will also be the best father."

Ricky beamed with pride. "I've learned from the best." Just then, he noticed the date on his phone for the first time. It was August 6th. A day he will always celebrate two birthdays, his mother's, and his firstborn son's.

**The End**


End file.
